25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai
* Mighty Mask * Piccolo * Son Gohan * Son Goten * Trunks * Vegeta * Videl }} The 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai was a tournament which served as the stage by which the monster, Majin Boo, was unleashed upon the universe once again. It was held on May 7, Age 774. Prelude The tournament was first mentioned a month prior when Videl—having recently unmasked Gohan as the Great Saiyaman—asks Gohan if he is going to compete. While Gohan was reluctant to enter, Videl blackmailed him by threatening that if he doesn't enter, she would reveal his identity to everybody.Dragon Ball Z chapter 231 Later, Gohan paid a visit to Bulma at Capsule Corporation in order to alter his costume for the tournament. Having overheard their conversation, Vegeta decided to compete in order to have a match against Gohan. Moments later, communicating from the Afterworld, Son Gokū announced that he too would be competing in the tournament, as he could return to the mortal realm for a single day. In his excitement, Gohan went on to track down Kulilin (who now has a family consisting of 18 and Marron) and Piccolo, informing them of Gokū's impending return. Upon returning home, Chi-Chi enthusiastically agreed to allow Gohan to repeat due to the promise of a large sum of money if he wins.Dragon Ball Z chapter 232 The following day, Gohan began his training in earnest with his younger brother, Son Goten, acting as his sparring partner. During the training, Goten revealed that he too could become a Super Saiyan, greatly surprising Gohan. They are interrupted, however, by the arrival of Videl, who came to learn how to fly from Gohan. Since Goten also didn't know how to fly, Gohan decided to teach the both of them. After a short argument, Gohan began to teach Videl the basis of drawing out her Ki.Dragon Ball Z chapter 233 Meanwhile, in the Afterworld Gokū resumed his training with North Kaiō. There, he met with South Kaiō, who claimed that his own warrior, Papoi, could easily defeat Gokū. In a boastful display, North Kaiō had his southern counterpart add an additional eight tons to the two Gokū was already using to train in order to prove Gokū's superiority. While Gokū was unable to hold up the weights in his normal state, upon becoming a Super Saiyan, he returned to training as usual, causing South Kaiō to back down. Back on Earth, as the first day of training neared its end, Videl had learned to draw out her ki, allowing her to float, while Goten had surprisingly learned to fly perfectly. The next morning, Videl arrived with her hair cut (per Gohan's suggestion) in order to begin a second day of training. It is also at this point that both Goten and Trunks decided to enter the tournament. That afternoon, at Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Trunks trained in the gravity chamber. Vegeta noticed that Trunks was having difficulty and, amused, told him to leave the chamber. Trunks rectifies this by revealing his own Super Saiyan form—stunning Vegeta. The two Saiyans spar briefly, during which time Trunks managed to land a blow on Vegeta's face. Impressed with his son's power, Vegeta agrees to take Trunks to the amusement park while silently cursing how powerful the younger generation was becoming.Dragon Ball Z chapter 235 Later that day, Videl finally gained the ability to fly, though it tired her greatly. Ten days later, however, she had completely mastered the art of the Air Dance Technique, allowing Gohan and Goten to resume training seriously. Over the next several days, each member of the old Dragon Team continued their training until, finally, the day of the tournament arrived. The day the tournament was to begin, the Dragon Team took Bulma's plane to Papaya Island. During the flight, Gohan made Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta agree not to become Super Saiyan during the tournament, which they reluctantly agreed to. Shortly after the group arrived and met up with Piccolo, Gokū returned from the dead and was enthusiastically greeted by his old friends. He was then introduced to his youngest son, whom he never met before he died. The group then proceeded to the registration area, where Trunks and Goten learned about the new addition of the Junior Division for all participants under the age of fifteen. Several moments later, the group officially registered for participation in the 25th Tenkaichi Budōkai.Dragon Ball Z chapter 236 Preliminaries The Dragon Team proceeds to the preliminaries where competitors must punch a specialized machine and receive scores based on the strength of their punches. As the reigning champion, Mr. Satan was exempt from this test, meaning that fifteen competitors would advance to the main tournament. Mr. Satan demonstrated the process for the other competitors and receives a score of 137. In order to keep their identities under wraps, the group decided to lower their fighting power in order to receive lower scores. No. 18 was the first member of the Dragon Team to use the machine and received an initial score of 774. After scolding from her husband, 18 tries again and received a score of 203. Kulilin received a 192, Gokū received a 186, and Piccolo received a 210. Fed up with the group's antics, Vegeta annihilated the machine with a single punch, stunning the monks overseeing the preliminaries.Dragon Ball Z chapter 237 Junior Division In the first match, Bart fought Pepperoni, though a winner was never revealed. Much of the early matches go unseen, though the Announcer does reveal that, in the thirteenth match, Karashnikov defeated his opponent. In the fourteenth match, Trunks fought Idasa. Despite their differences in age, Trunks easily defeated the older boy, much to his mother's delight. In the fifteenth match, Pyontat fought Webley and won after making the blonde boy cry.Dragon Ball Z chapter 239 Adult Division Preliminaries Battle Royale Championship Aftermath Tournament Brackets | Punta| | ''Chapter ''| Shin| | Demon Jr.| | ''Chapter ''| Videl| | Spopovich| | ''Chapter '' | 'Kibito'''| | G. Saiyaman| | ''Chapter ''| No. 18| | Mister Satan| | ''Chapter ''| Son Gokū| | Vegeta| | ''Chapter ''| Mighty Mask| | Killa| | ''Chapter ''| Yamu| | Jewel| | ''Chapter ''|Kulilin| | Shin| | ''Chapter ''|Spopovich| | None|--- | ''Chapter ''| No Fight|---| No Fight|--- | ''Chapter ''| Mighty Mask| | None|--- | ''Chapter ''| No Fight|--| No Fight|-- | ''Chapter ''| No Fight|--| No Fight|-- | ''Chapter ''|No. 18| | Mark| | | |Ƶ10 million| |Ƶ5 million |Consol="Strongest Under the Heavens" Title|widescore=yes|third place=no }} References Navigation Category:Tournaments